Dancing Hamsters
Dancing Hamsters are a series of singing and dancing hamsters made by Gemmy and Funtime Gifts/Funtime Inc. In 2001-2004. Each hamster has a unique name and outfit and sings a famous song in a hamster-like voice (high pitched) while dancing. The first hamster that was made was "Sleepy Simon" in 2001. He sings "Mr. Sandman". Simon, along with several other hamsters released in 2001 were made of rubber. Starting late that year, with the Kung Fu Hamster, they were made of plush. The line was discontinued in 2004-05, but hamsters released for Valentine's Day, Christmas, and Easter could be found in stores until at least 2008. In 2006, Mini Hamsters were launched. They had the same singing and dancing feature as the originals, but were smaller and cartoony. In 2012, Gemmy brought back the hamsters. They were larger and more cartoony than the originals, with larger eyes resembling those of the popular plush lines known for their big, sparkly eyes, "Beanie Boos" and "YooHoo and Friends". Several year-round hamsters were sold at Walgreen's, Big Lots, CVS, and Target from 2012-2013. Seasonal hamsters for Valentine's, Easter, and Christmas were also released during these years. No new hamsters were produced after 2013. Several special sets of hamsters were also produced. Dancing Hamsters were revived again in 2015, this time looking closer to the original 2002 versions. Trivia * Miniature Clip-ons of the Kung Fu Fighting, J-Tee,Jailhouse Rick, Hombre, Wild Willie, Blue, Sexy Rex, Carly and Sugar Ray Clay hamsters were released. Some of them played snippets of their original version's songs, and some played the entire song. * In 2003 - Military Hamsters were released. These hamsters were Sgt. Scruffy, Captain Carl, Sailor Seymour ,and Sgt.Murphy . During the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, the Military Hamsters all had yellow ribbons added to them. This is where the "Support our troops!" meaning comes from in the Gemmy advert for these. * - After the hamster's initial discontinuation, Romancin' Hamsters were released for Valentine's Day 2005. These hamsters, dressed in 50's style outfits, sang love songs while their cheeks lit up and they danced. * An unknown year brought about hamsters dressed as NASCAR drivers who moved steering wheels as they danced. The interesting thing about them is that they danced to songs at a normal pitch! * They released a limited edition hamster named Sam out in 2003. * In 2002, Gemmy released 4 dancing hamsters as characters from the Rocky films. These were Rocky, Training Rocky, Clubber Lang and Apollo Creed. They featured slightly bigger boxes and each came with 3 sayings and 1 song. * In 2009, a Dancing Hamsters album was released, featuring high-pitched covers of songs such as: Thriller, Cha Cha Slide, I'm Yours, Single Ladies, and Love Story. * Legs the Football Crazy Hamster originally came from Manchester, England as said on the back of his box and hence his red/white theme. * The hamsters hit the shelves again in 2016, they were sold at Publix and Spencer's. List Of Original 2001-2005 Hamsters ham2.jpg|Uncle sammie 2 ham4.jpg|Spaz SNB21298.JPG|Dancing Hamsters as seen on the "Their Taking over the world! On Their world Tour" Poster Animated and Singing Hamsters.jpg|Phat daddy mac, Sexy Rex, Wild willie, teddy ballgame, rock and sugar ray clay CEO Singing Hamster.jpg|CEO dancing hamster-Wild critter Cody.jpg|Wild critter cody dancing hamster-Chick.jpg|Chick dancing hamster-Grand master blaster.jpg|Grand master blaster dancing hamster-Kareoke kim.jpg|Karaoke Kim dancing hamster-sam.jpg|Sam dancing hamster-Larry love.jpg|Larry Love Dancing hamster-Phat daddy mac.jpg|Phat daddy mac Gemmy singing and dancing hamster Barber Ben BNIB gift for hairdresser.JPG|Barber Ben (Funtime Hamster) Larry love dancing hmaster gemmy.jpg|Rubber Larry Love Luigi Singing Hamster.jpg|Luigi Singing and Dancing Sugar Hamster.jpg|Sugar Singing and Dancing Princess Hamster.jpg|Princess Singing and Dancing Carly Hamster.jpg|Carly Singing Big Man On Campus Graduation Hamster.jpg|Big man on campus Singing Celebration Hamster.jpg|Celebration Sgt. Murphy Marine Singing Hamster.jpg|Sgt.Murphy Sgt. Scruffy Army Singing Hamster.jpg|Sgt.Scruffy Capt Carl Air Force Singing Hamster.jpg|Captain carl Singing Sailor Seymore Hamster.jpg|Sailor Seymour Singing Over The Hill Birthday Hamster.jpg|Over the hill Singing Yankee Doodle Boy Hamster.jpg|Uncle sammie phatdaddymacfuntime.jpg|VERY RARE Funtime Version Phat Daddy Mac supportourtroopsribbons.png|Military Hamsters wearing the "Support our troops!" Ribbons. 2001 Gemmy Jigolo Joe Dancing Singing Hamster Battery Operated Tested Working.jpg|Gigolo Jo Greg Brady Hamster sings The Brady Bunch theme song. by Gemmy.JPG|Greg Brady Paramount Pictures 2003 kungpow.JPG|Kung Fu Hamster with Promotional Sticker Box promoting Kung Pow - Enter the Fist film from 2002. Funtimecastofepicproportionscompleteset1.JPG|Funtime Gifts Dancing Hamster poster. Funtimecastofepicproportioncompleteset2.JPG|The set of "The Cast of Epic proportions!" Dancing Hamsters Santa-Hamster.jpg|Santa Hamster Dancing-Valentine-Hamster-2.jpg|Valentine Tiger Hamster Dancing-Valentine-Hamster.jpg|Valentine Cowboy Hamster Fußball Hamster Germany 2.jpeg Fußball Hamster - Germany 1.jpeg Gemmy Singing Hamster - I Want To Be a Cowboy - Lasso Twirls - VGC.jpg|Wild Critter Cody Jr. 33fec08ab3f3998375d1b9b84776fe68--o-canada-hamsters.jpg|RCMP Canada Hockey Hamster.jpg Montreal hamster.jpg|Montreal Canadians Hamster dancing-hamster-gemmy-toronto-maple_1_d97d6b87c903c2c9c6023f2ead6b3db2.jpg|Toronto Maple Leafs Hamster Vancouver Canucks Hamster.jpg|Vancouver Canucks Hamster List of 2012-13 Hamsters Hamster Wobblers (Sold at Target 2012): Krazy Love Of Money Friday v1 (Original pitch) Walgreens 2012 Hamsters Super Bass Friday v2 (Hamster Pitch) You Make Me Feel Big Lots 2012 Hamsters This Kiss In Da Club The Choice is Yours Christmas 2012 Hamsters (Home Depot) Christmas Is My Favorite Time Of Year Christmas Wrapping Up On The Housetop Rap Jingle Bells Rap Valentine 2013 Hamsters (CVS and Walgreens): Call Me Maybe Love You Like A Love Song Just The Way You Are Baby Moves Like Jagger Easter 2013 (CVS) Easter Egg Hop Imma Chick Baby Category:Series Category:Easy To Find Category:Dancing Stuff Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Hamsters Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2018